Collection
by Horror Movie Fan001
Summary: Just a series of one-shots I'm working on for fun. Rated for...reasons that will come into light in later one-shots.
1. Cheer up, Jirou

_**Hello everyone, Horror here and I decided to do a one-short series for this show. Main characters that will be involved are Izuku, Tsuyu, Momo and Kyoka because they're like my favorite characters in the entire series. Izuku because he's trying to be the best hero, even though he was born Quirkless, Momo because she can create anything thanks to her Quirk, and no I'm not going to make a poop joke like Hanta did, Kyoka because she…she reminds me of a lot of people I know, and Tsuyu because I personally think she's best girl in the series.**_

 _ **Anyway, some of these one-shots will be AU, which I will give warnings to in the beginning, and some will be canon, and most of them will contain bashing of some sort. Also, these one-shots are going to be rated in the range of T to M. I might make some of them K here and there, but please don't hold your breath everyone.**_

 _ **With the introduction out of the way, enjoy this first one-shot.**_

Izuku stood outside of his classmate's, Kyoka Jirou, dorm and heard loud music coming from inside the room. Taking a deep breath, Izuku tightly closed his eyes and heavily knocked on the wood of the door. The music soon stopped and Izuku stood nervously as he looked around. Hearing the tumblers in the lock turn, he saw the door open and saw an annoyed Kyoka standing in front of him, "Uh…h-hi Jirou, I was-"

"What do you want, Midoriya?" Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I'd like to be alone and-"

"Yeah…t-to be honest, I don't think that's the best idea," Kyoka arched a brow and Izuku shook his head, "W-we've seen what…happened in the courtyard," Kyoka crossed her arms and looked away, "Locking yourself in your room like this isn't a good idea and-"

"What do you know?" Kyoka hissed and narrowed her eyes, "You're just a timid idiot…no wonder Uraraka-"

"And what about you?" Izuku snapped back, "You think locking yourself in your room, playing whatever instrument is going to help? It doesn't, Jirou, it only makes the situation that much worse and it hurts the people around you!" the air between the two grew still as the two stared each other down with narrowed eyes.

Izuku groaned and shook his head before turning his back towards Kyoka, "I don't know why I even bothered. I'm just a timid bastard who has no idea what the hell he's doing,"

He began walking away when Kyoka spoke, "I called you an idiot, not a bastard," Izuku stopped and looked over his shoulder as Kyoka sighed and shook her head, "I'm just…I'm having a bad day,"

"I think we both are," Izuku sighed as he turned back around and rubbed the back of his neck, "L-listen, Jirou, I'm sorry for…a-acting like a jerk," Kyoka looked at him in confusion and the One for All user took a deep breath and shook his head, "I gu-guess we both been having a bad week,"

"Yeah…and I suppose I went a little overboard," Izuku nodded before the air between the two heroes in-training grew silent.

Izuku broke the silence by clearing his throat and Kyoka tilted her head to the side in confusion, "H-hey…wo-would you like to go get so-some ice cream?" the two teens stood in an awkward silence for a moment, "Y-you don't h-have to if you don't want to,"

"Uh…you know, some ice cream sounds good right about now," Kyoka stepped out of her room and closed the door before looking at Izuku with a slight smirk, "Well let's go, Midoriya," Izuku nodded and the two of them turned and walked down the hall.

Hours slowly passed by as the sun began to set and the moon cast shadows over the now dark city. The two teenagers sat on a bench in the local park, looking up at the night sky. Izuku's eyes widened when he felt Kyoka's head resting on his shoulder and he slowly looked down to see the purple-haired teen sleeping, "J-J-Jirou…y-y-you should get up…w-we need to get back to school,"

Kyoka moaned as she shook her head, leaning closer to the green-haired teen, "Uh…o-okay, I…I can do this," Izuku carefully stood up before looking down at Kyoka and wrapped an arm around her back and slipped his other arm under her legs before picking her up and walked out of the park.

Kyoka opened one eye and looked up to see Izuku carrying her out of the part. A playful smirk painted across her lips as she closed her eye and she quietly chuckled to herself.

Izuku walked down the hall and stopped in front of Kyoka's room. Looking down at the Earphone Jack user, he sighed and looked back up at the wood of the door and shook his head, "How am I going to do this?"

"Midoriya?" his eyes widened as he looked back to the see another classmate of his Mina Ashido, "What uh…what are you doing? And why is Kyoka in your arms?"

"A-Ashido? I uh…we…that is to say-" Mina put her hands on her hips and arched a brow, "We went to…to the park…and Jirou fell asleep and…c-can you open the door please?"

Mina looked down at the girl in Izuku's arms and saw a playful smirk across her lips. She lightly chuckled to herself and shook her head, "Yeah, sure Midoriya," she walked past Izuku and opened the door before standing aside, "You better hurry up before you get caught,"

"R-right…t-thank you, Ashido," he walked past her and into the room before walking over to the bed.

Carefully setting Kyoka in bed, he turned and quietly tiptoed out of the room. Reaching the door, he was ready to step out of the room when he heard Kyoka chuckling. Looking back with wide eyes, he saw his classmate sitting up, shaking her head as she continued to chuckle, "What? No kiss goodnight, Midoriya?" Izuku stared at her, sweat dripping down his face as Kyoka sighed and laid back, "I'm only messing with you…but seriously, thanks for the help…I really needed that,"

"Um…y-yeah, no…no problem, Jirou…goodnight,"

"Yeah…night," Izuku turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

 _ **Okay, here's the first one-shot in this series. I'm going to do a follow up…some time in the future. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	2. The Undead PT 1

_**Here's another one-shot. I'm going to be turning this one into an arc and AU and expect character bashing as it develops. Please enjoy.**_

Tsuyu Asui, Momo Yaoyorozu and Kyoka Jirou entered an abandoned building and looked around with flash lights before a shadow quickly moved past the beams of light. They looked around before the three of them were pushed back with a forced and pinned to the wall. They looked up and saw a pair of glowing green eyes staring down at them, "Who are you three? Why have you come here?" the three began gasping for air before they fell to the ground with a heavy thud, "Now…I'll ask again, who are you and why have you come here?"

Shining their lights up, they saw a pale boy around their age staring at them with narrowed eyes and his arms crossed, "Well?"

"We can ask you the same," Momo coughed, "This place is abandoned…we decided to go exploring a little and-"

"This place is technically not abandoned anymore. I've been living here for about six months give or take," the three looked at him in confusion, "But I'm sorry, where are my manners? My name is Izuku Midoriya,"

"I'm Kyoka Jirou and these are my friends Momo Yaoyorozu and Tsuyu Asui," Kyoka said in an emotionless tone, "And…you said you've been living here for about six months?" Izuku's eyes widened and a frown slowly formed across his lips, "What happened? Are you a runaway or something?"

Izuku turned his back towards them and Tsuyu tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Are you hiding? What happened?"

"I-it's a long story," Izuku turned back around and slowly opened his mouth, revealing a pair of fangs. The girls quickly stepped back, pressing themselves against the wall as Momo held her flashlight up above her head, ready to swing, "That won't work…it might hurt only slightly, but you'll be destroying your light,"

Izuku sighed and sat down before he stared up at the ceiling, "Your heartrates…they're going through the roof. Please try to calm yourselves down before I do something I don't want to," he looked back down as the three continued to stare at them, "I'm not going to attack you three,"

"And how can we trust you?" Izuku held his hands up and looked down, "You're one of the undead and-"

"And thank you for pointing out the obvious," Izuku shook his head and looked up again, "To be honest, I haven't gone after a single human, even though there are a few who rightfully deserve it, I just met you three and outside of trespassing in my home, you really haven't given me a reason to want to kill you,"

He stood up and began walking away, "You can leave if you want, or you can stay. I was just about to hunt for some mice," he looked over and saw the three giving him disgusted looks, "Hey, mice are very nutritious believe it or not…at least…they are for Vampires," he turned back around and began walking away while Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu hesitantly sat down and began looked around the decrypted room.

Tsuyu and Kyoka looked at Momo, who frowned and hung her head, "Well what should we do?"

"We're going to…we're going to-" Momo inhaled slowly and shook her head, "We're going to stay for a while…his little act…we're all shaking and if we run out of here in a panic, we'll get in trouble for being here and he'll just transform his body into a mouse and everyone will think we're lying about him." Tsuyu and Kyoka hummed and slightly nodded as they heard footsteps coming from down the corridor.

Izuku soon returned and sat back down with his shoulder slumped over and his head hung down, "I told you that you were more than welcome to leave. I'm not forcing you three to stay here,"

"And you said we can stay if we wanted," Kyoka crossed her arms, "And right now we don't feel like getting into any trouble," Izuku hummed and shrugged his shoulders before leaning back and the room fell completely silent.

Hours slowly passed and Momo, Kyoka and Tsuyu began yawning, "Why don't you three try to get some sleep," they looked up at the undead teen and Izuku took a deep breath, "Well, from the looks of it, you three aren't nocturnal like I am, and you shouldn't force yourselves to stay awake,"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Momo narrowed her eyes, "You'll kill us while we're asleep and-"

"If I haven't killed you yet, what makes you think I'll kill you in your sleep?" Izuku questioned, "Look, if you're feeling uneasy about that, how about two of you sleep and one of you keep watch? In a few hours, the one who's keeping watch can wake one of you up and switch," they looked at him and Izuku shook his head, "Are you can force yourselves to stay awake and eventually pass out from exhaustion, that's an option too," Kyoka and Momo crossed their arms before leaning forward, resting their heads on their arms while Tsuyu looked at the undead teen with wide eyes.

Izuku tapped his fingers on the surface of a dusty table, "Midoriya?" Izuku hummed and looked at her in confusion, "If you don't mind me asking, are you a born Vampire?"

"Well…that's rude," Tsuyu slightly frowned and Izuku chuckled and shook his head, "I'm kidding, I'm kidding…to be honest, I'm not a born Vampire. How this happened is pretty boring, and I don't want to get into it,"

"Well I'm going to be up for a few hours," Izuku frowned and Tsuyu crossed her arms, "So what happened?"

"Heh…whatever…I was out partying with two of my friends a few months ago," Izuku sighed and Tsuyu arched a brow, "Well…my friend, Ochako Uraraka…she said that she heard something coming from around the corner and our friend Tenya Iida and I went to check it out. We saw a pair of glowing eyes and then the next thing I knew I was on the ground shaking.

When I came to, I looked up and saw Uraraka staring at me in shock with Iida standing in front of her, looking at me like he was itching to kill me. I felt this strange urge to kill them, but I ignored it. Uraraka screamed in terror and she and Iida turned and began running away from me. Confused, I stood up and looked down, still a little shaky.

I looked around before I began making my way home. When I got there, I saw Uraraka, her parents, Iida, his parents, his older brother and my parents waiting for me. Originally, I thought Uraraka and Iida went to our families and they were there to make sure I was okay."

He paused for a second before sighing and shaking his head, "I was wrong. My dad grabbed his pistol and claimed it was loaded with silver bullets. My mom had garlic cloves in her hand while everyone else had Holy Water. Before I knew what was happening, I saw, or didn't see my reflection in the mirror and I saw what was happening.

I turned and ran out, but not before feeling some Holy Water splash my arm…it burned and I howled in pain. I looked back with pain behind my eyes, hoping they were just joking, but I saw that they weren't, that they were actually setting me up for death. I fled and came here. I've lived off the mice and spiders that call this abandoned building home."

The air between them grew still, "I don't expect you or your friends to believe me, Asui, and that's fine,"

"That's messed up," the two looked back and saw Momo and Kyoka sitting up, "So something happened that was out of your control and your own parents wanted to kill you?" Izuku frowned and nodded, "But why? This could've happened to your friend Iida or Uraraka and then what? And why did you have the urge to kill your friends like that?"

"I don't know and…it's kind of difficult to explain, but if a person is…how do I put this…if a person is turned by a Vampire, and they wake up…they're going to be like a newborn and their hunger will be high. So high that they'll attack the nearest food source, which would've been Uraraka and Iida, I fought the urge and that's what happened. Technically I'm being hunted by the ones who did this to me, but I'm not too worried about that,"

"And why's that?" Kyoka question and Izuku hummed, looking at her in confusion, "Why are the ones who did this to you looking for you?"

"To join their Clan…it's kind of like packs and Werewolves. Since I left, I'm considered a runaway with them too and they'll kill me. But I've made a living here. I get all the mice and spiders I can eat, I don't have a care in the world, and so far, the only ones who know I'm here are you three. Everyone else is either too scared or uninterested in coming into this building."

The air grew still as Izuku stood up and sighed, "You three should get some sleep. You have my word that I will _not_ try and kill any of you," the three stared at the undead teen as he began walking away, "Or stay up, whichever makes you comfortable,"

The three looked at each other before taking deep breaths and laid their heads down on their arms before slowly drifting off to sleeping.

 _ **Well…I want to thank nightmareking for allowing me to borrow a similar idea to his Vampire story. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	3. Living together PT 1

_**This one-shot is going to be somewhat canon…Quirks do exist but…please enjoy and slight future AU.**_

Izuku sat at a bar with a glass of beer in front of him, his right hand cupped over his eyes. Letting out a frustrated groan, he shook his head, "Why? What did I do?"

"Midoriya," he heard a familiar croak behind him. Looking back, he saw his old classmate Tsuyu standing behind him, "What are you doing here? _Kero._ I'd figure you of all people will be-"

"I…I needed to get away from Ochako for a while and the best way to do that is to go for a drink," Tsuyu frowned as she sat down next to her former classmate, "Are you going to lecture me on how heroes shouldn't drink or something, Asui?"

'Tsu…and normally you'd be right," Izuku looked at the frog woman in confusion and Tsuyu shook her head, "But whenever we see you and Ochako patrolling together you look…miserable. _Kero,_ " Izuku frowned and shook his head before picking up the glass in front of him, "Is everything okay?"

"Far from it," Izuku sighed and shook his head, "Just…I don't know,"

He leaned back and Tsuyu stared at him in confusion, " _Kero?_ What happened? You two seemed close back in UA." Izuku took a deep breath and shook his head, "Are you going to tell me what happened?" Izuku reached in his pocket before pulling something out and handing it to Tsuyu.

Tsuyu looked down at her eyes widened when she saw the photo of Tenya and Ochako together on a bed completely naked and in each other's arms, looking up with smug looks crossing their faces. She looked up at the new Number One Hero and Symbol of Peace and Izuku took another deep breath, "That was taking a few nights ago. I had a feeling something was wrong and that it was bad, but I never thought that bad,"

Tsuyu handed the photo back to Izuku, who shoved it into his pocket, "Why don't you just get rid of that photo?" Izuku sighed and shook his head, "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. Ochako kicked me out and…to be honest, I would've just left anyway…kind of hard to live with your partner after catching them in bed with someone else like that," Izuku frowned. Finishing his drink, he stood up and slammed some money onto the bar before he turned and walked away and Tsuyu stood up and followed him in silence.

The two walked down the street in silence as people stared at them in awe. Tsuyu looked around before looking up at Izuku and slightly croaked, "Midoriya?" Izuku hummed and looked over his shoulder in confusion, 'I'm in the market for a new roommate and… _Kero_ ,"

"A…are you asking me to live with you, Asui?"

"Tsu, and yes I am," Izuku arched a brow, "Well, Tokoyami moved out and I need a new roommate. _Kero,_ "

Izuku sighed and shook his head, "I guess it won't hurt…one condition," Tsuyu croaked and tilted her head to the side in confusion, "Call me Izuku," Tsuyu croaked again and Izuku slightly smiled, "Well…you keep insisting I call you Tsu, so you might as well call me Izuku, especially if we're going to be living together," Tsuyu nodded before the two of them continued to walk down the street in silence.

 _ **I'm going to be turning this one into an arc too. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	4. Bullied

_**Here's another one-shot involving Tsuyu and Izuku. And AU and a small bit.**_

Students walked around the school's courtyard, talking and laughing with one another. Izuku Midoriya looked up and saw his classmate Tsuyu Asui sitting on a bench alone. He slightly smiled before standing up and walked over to her, "Hey frog face!" everyone looked up to see Katsuki Bakugou walking over to the green-haired girl and Izuku narrowed his eyes, "What do you think you're doing here? Shouldn't you be looking for bugs to eat or-"

"Bakugou!" the blond boy looked up and fell back with a small force.

Grunting, he looked up and saw Izuku standing in front of Tsuyu. Growling, Katsuki stood up and stared at the two with narrowed eyes, "What the hell is your problem, Deku? I was talking to frog face over there and-"

"You're bullying Asui, that's what my problem is, Bakugou!" Izuku hissed, "You pick on everyone because you think you're this big important person when in reality you're no better than the rest of us! In fact, you're worse because of that!" Katsuki huffed and turned before walking away.

Izuku looked back and saw Tsuyu staring up at him. Sighing, he shook his head, "I…I'm sorry Asui, but-"

"Tsu…and it's okay, Midoriya," Tsuyu stood up and walked over to Izuku, "Bakugou needs to stop with his bullying,"

"Yeah, no kidding," Tsuyu sighed and shook her head, "Thanks. _Kero,_ " Tsuyu's eyes widened as she quickly covered her mouth.

Izuku lightly chuckled and shook his head, "You really do that?" Tsuyu narrowed her eyes, "That's adorable…I like it," Tsuyu arched a brow and Izuku sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "So…uh do-do you want t-to hangout some time?" Tsuyu looked at her classmate in shock and Izuku frowned, "Y-you don't have to if you don't w-"

"Sure," Tsuyu smiled and Izuku looked at her, "I'm not doing anything after school," Izuku slightly smiled and nodded.

 _ **Just a little something written for fun. Please enjoy everyone an please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


	5. Truth comes Out

_**Here's a little something just for fun. No real point behind this one really. Please enjoy.**_

Izuku Midoriya sat in the common room while his classmates soundly slept in their rooms as he shuffled a deck of cards. Looking back, he saw Momo Yaoyorozu, Kyoka Jirou and Tsuyu Asui walked towards him with confused looks crossing their face, "Midoriya, what are you doing up? All students should be in bed," Momo stated.

"Y-yeah, I-I-I know, but I just came out here to-"

"To play solitaire," Kyoka questioned as the three sat down and Izuku shook his head, "Then what? Why do you have that deck of cards then?" Izuku frowned and shrugged his shoulders.

The three looked at each other before looking back at the One for All user and Tsuyu shook her head, "So what are you doing then? _Kero,_ " Izuku stopped and looked up in confusion, "It's getting late and everyone else is asleep,"

"You three aren't," he looked back down and began shuffling the deck again, "Are you three up for a little game?" he looked back up and Izuku shook his head, "N-nothing bad, j-just a little friendly game of Truth or Dare,"

Momo took a deep breath and shook her head, "Fine, Midoriya, just put the cards away and we'll-"

"B-but we need them to play," the three looked at him in confusion and Izuku inhaled deeply, "T-the rules are simple. Highest card asks and the lowest card answers,"

"And what if we all get the same card, Midoriya?" Tsuyu questioned and shook her head, "What then? _Kero_ ,"

"W-w-we go by the suit," Izuku explained, "Spades are the highest suits and diamonds are the lowest…d-d-do you three want to play?" the three hummed and nodded before Marco took a card from the deck and handed the deck to Momo.

The four heroes in-training sat on the couches, each holding a card. They looked at each other before placing their cards down onto the table. Momo had the highest card and Tsuyu had the lowest. Izuku took a deep breath as Momo looked at the frog girl, "Okay Tsu, truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Why do you always speak your mind, even if it means you'll hurt your friends?" Tsuyu frowned and Momo arched a brow, "I was wondering this ever since we tried to rescue Bakugou and then you were crying about the whole incident, thinking we couldn't be friends,"

"I've always spoke my mind, even in primary school when the other kids made fun of me because of my Quirk because I thought it was better to tell people the truth and what I think instead of lying to them. My parents always told me to speak my mind, even if people were bullying me,"

"Whoa…uh…okay," Kyoka looked up at Izuku and arched a brow, "Uh…round two?" Izuku nodded before the four of them each took a card from the deck.

Placing their cards on the table, Tsuyu ending up with the highest card while Izuku ended up with the lowest. Izuku swallowed hard and looked up at Tsuyu, "Truth or dare, Midoriya? _Kero,_ "

"Uh…t-t-truth,"

"What is your Quirk?" Izuku's eyes widened as the three stared at him, "You remember what I said to you on the bus ride to USJ, right Midoriya? How your Quirk resembled All Might's? Why is that? _Kero,_ "

Izuku frowned and rubbed the back of his head as Kyoka smirked, "C'mon Midoriya, you gave us the rules, and you're going to back out because you're scared?" Izuku sighed and mumbled under his breath, "Midoriya?"

"I…I need you three to promise me something and not tell _anyone_ what I'm going to say. Not to your families, not to your closet friends and not-"

"We get it Midoriya, we won't tell anyone," Momo sighed and shook her head, "Just answer the question."

Sighing, Izuku nodded and frowned, "Okay…but…to understand it, I'm going to have to tell you everything and it's a bit of a story." The three leaned forward and Izuku shook his head, "I…I was born Quirkless," the three stared at him in shock as he continued, "My mother took me to the doctor and he said it was basically impossible for me to develop a Quirk and the other students bullied me because of it.

One day, I met All Might and you can probably guess my reaction meeting my favorite hero," the three rolled their eyes and Izuku frowned, "I asked him if it were possible for me to be a hero and I told him how I was Quirkless and he basically told me it was impossible, to join the police force,"

"What? But what does this have to do with-"

"I-I'm getting to that, Yaoyorozu," Izuku inhaled deeply before he continued, "And then that muck creature captured Bakugou in an attempt to get All Might and…being stupid, I decided to try and help him-"

"You were that-" Izuku looked at Kyoka and she took a deep breath and shook her head, "Sorry. You were that Quirkless kid that jumped in the mess? You idiot, you could've died,"

"I know, and even though Bakugou was one of my bullies, I wasn't going to let him die like that, so I started to scrape him from the muck. All Might saw the whole thing and he saw that I had the protentional to be his successor," he looked up and was greeted by confused gazes, "All Might was born Quirkless as well, until he met his predecessor…a woman named Nana. She gave him his Quirk and eventually All Might did the same for me.

Our Quirk is called One for All and…as you and everyone saw is very destructive. Before All Might was certain about me being his successor, he had me do some weird tasks like cleaning up a beach.

After he was completely certain I was worthy, he made me eat a piece of his hair, giving me the power of One for All. The first time I used it was in the entrance exam where I shattered every bone in my legs and my right arm destroying that zero-point robot and All Might granted me sixty points for saving Uraraka. The second time I used it was the first day of school. All Might was proud of me that I had learned how to channel One for All into my fingers."

The room fell silent before Izuku stood up and began walking away, "The only ones who know about this outside the four of us are All Might, of course, Recovery Girl and probably Aizawa Sensei…probably," looking over his shoulders, he frowned and shook his head, "Remember, you three promised to keep this secret and-"

"Your secret is safe with us, Midoriya. _Kero,_ " Tsuyu slightly smiled before standing up and stretched slightly, "But we should go to bed," Kyoka and Momo nodded before standing up themselves and the three girls began walking away from Izuku.

Looking over her shoulder, Momo called out, "Midoriya," Izuku stopped and looked over his shoulder in confusion, "He was right. If anyone deserved to be his successor, it was you,"

A ghost of a smile twitched across his lips and he shook his head, "T-thanks…a-and re-remember not to tell-"

"Not to tell anyone, don't worry Midoriya, we won't," Kyoka assured and Izuku nodded before the four of them went to their respected rooms for the night.

 _ **I know Izuku wouldn't just up and tell anyone about One for All like that, but like I said, this one was made for fun. Please enjoy everyone and please let me know what everyone thinks.**_


End file.
